


I Have Stolen

by nothingelsematters



Series: Liar [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Closet Sex, Deacury, Kink Discovery, Live at the Rainbow 1974, M/M, Maylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: Brian finds himself having thoughts he'd never considered before after walking in on John and Freddie.





	I Have Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally got another Liar part out! Surprise!
> 
> You asked, I delivered (eventually). This one takes place concurrent with Stolen Many Times. That's not required reading, but suggested for sure!

Brian knew what had happened as soon as he struck downwards and heard no sound come out. He sighed and dropped his hands. He should have known better than to believe that they could get through a show at a venue as notorious as the Rainbow without problems.

He heard Roger start improvising a drum solo, and saw the lights go down, the stage mostly dark as Freddie cajoled the crowd into not being upset. Brian turned to watch, enjoying a rare moment when he got to watch Roger just go for it without thinking about when he had to come in. He kept strumming at random intervals anyway, but thoughtlessly, more mechanical than anything else.

There was a lot to enjoy watching Roger drum. Brian licked his lips unconsciously as he watched the way his arm muscles strained, the way his chest heaved with exertion, the blond hair darkening with sweat, and the concentrated expression of his face…

A movement caught the corner of his eye; he glanced sideways and felt his mouth fall open in surprise.

Freddie was pressed right up against John, his mic stand across John’s front to pull him closer, and they were practically humping right there on the stage…right there in front of Roger, who was staring at them like he couldn’t look away.

Brian didn’t blame him. He couldn’t, either. There was something about the flush of John’s cheeks, the way his head was tilted back just slightly; the way Freddie’s hand was rubbing over the front of his pants. He could feel his own pants tightening at the sight, and had a brief moment to wonder what was wrong with him, that he was getting hard watching others –

_Screeeeeeeee!_

One of Brian’s mindless strums had produced an actual noise. The soundboard must be fixed. Quickly he swung back to the front, hoping that no-one would notice; John seemed to have retreated more towards the shadows to compose himself, and Freddie, well, Freddie looked like nothing had happened at all.

Roger began playing the cowbell intro for _Liar_ again, and Brian had to concentrate, leaving him with no more room for thoughts of his bandmates beyond their music.

*

Brian snapped shut the locks on the Special’s case and stood up, wondering where he’d put his spare guitar strap. He always carried a spare, and usually kept it near the stage. He’d have to go look for it; he couldn’t afford to buy another spare.

Heading out of the dressing room, he noticed John and Freddie heading back in. That was good, he thought, they could get out of here sooner rather than later if everyone was organised quickly, and Brian did want to get out quickly…and back to his and Roger’s room.

His strap was sitting on top of the Deaky amp, which hadn’t yet been put back into its special box. Scowling – Brian considered the amp his second most important piece of equipment and thus it should have been away already – he set about packing it up carefully, settling it into the padded box they’d built for the amp after they realised exactly how special it was. He rolled the guitar strap around his hand as he walked back towards the dressing room, smiling to himself as he listened to the dulcet tones of Roger giving instructions on the packing of his drums.

Brian walked through the door of the dressing room –

\- and froze.

Freddie had John bent over the makeup bench, John’s pants around his ankles, shirt open. John’s head was thrown back against Freddie’s shoulder, Freddie’s face buried in John’s back, and Brian couldn’t look away for a moment at the way Freddie was thrusting into John mercilessly, at the way John’s hips pushed back to take him deeper.

John looked thoroughly debauched, little moans slipping from his mouth, and Brian felt his body heating up. He knew about John and Freddie of course – he could hardly forget finding them naked in Freddie’s dressing room! – but for whatever reason, when he had pictured them ( _not_ that he thought of them _that_ way! Honest!), he had imagined them having gentle, sweet sex. He’d always considered John pretty, but in an innocent sort of way.

There was nothing sweet, innocent or gentle about this at all, and Brian could feel his pants tightening again. It was hotter than anything his imagination could have provided and he knew he’d never see John as sweet or innocent again. He wondered briefly what else they got up to.

Without thinking, his hand drifted downwards, palming his cock through his pants…

And then John looked up in the mirror, and Brian felt their eyes meet. He froze again, panic flooding him, and was just about to start blurting out awkward apologies when John honest-to-god _wailed_ and came with more force than Brian imagined possible.

He backed quickly out of the dressing room, making it a few steps down the hall before he slumped against the wall, desperately trying – and failing – to get the image out of his head. All he could see in his mind’s eye was the wild expression of John’s eyes and the way his body had moved when he came…

 _Did he come because I was watching him_?

Brian shook his head several times. He couldn’t believe he was thinking about his bandmates like that. Straightening up, he was walking before he realised, searching for Roger. He was just randy because it was after a gig and him and Roger hadn’t fucked yet. That was all.

“Bri!”

Before he could even react, Brian found himself shoved into a cupboard, the door slamming behind them and leaving them in darkness.

“What the-?”

“Fuck! I know there’s a – somewhere – there!”

A light flicked on, and Brian looked down at Roger, who was already busy with his buttons.

“Jesus, Rog, way to give a guy a heart attack.”

Roger kissed him, hard, and Brian grinned into it, sliding one hand down to grip onto Roger’s ass. The drummer broke the kiss with a moan, grinding forward so that Brian could feel how hard he was.

“Been hard half the night waiting for this,” Roger gasped into the skin at Brian’s neck as Brian ground back, rubbing them together. “Did you see Fred and John during the power cut?”

“Yeah.” Brian was preoccupied with unbuttoning their pants.

“God, they were so hot. They made me wanna jump you then and there. Don’t think – _oh_ – don’t think Deaky’s the little angel he pretends to be…” Roger groaned again and sank his teeth into Brian’s collarbone to try and muffle it as Brian’s fingers teased along his cock.

“Definitely not.” Brian cast his eyes around and grinned when he spotted the tub of Vaseline on a shelf nearby. “Why don’t I show you what I just found them doing?”

Roger stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before Brian spun him around. “Hands on the wall – Fred had him bent over the makeup table.” Roger shivered at how low Brian’s voice was; he bent over further, wriggling his ass invitingly. “He was fucking him so hard…and John was loving every second of it. Watching himself in the _mirror_.”

Roger’s choked moan made Brian’s cock twitch as he slid a finger inside Roger, making the smaller man squirm and pant.

“We should try that some time, shouldn’t we, angel? Would you like that? Me fucking you while you looked in the mirror?”

“Y-yes,” Roger panted, pushing back on Brian’s finger, encouraging him to add a second one. “John – saw us once, you know?”

“He did?”

“Yeah,” Roger pushed back harder, and Brian rewarded him with a twist of his fingers. “Liar shoot. Against the wall.”

Brian remembered, though he didn’t recall that John had been watching. Then again, he’d been preoccupied…

“You like to be watched, don’t you?” Brian curled his fingers, feeling Roger’s gasping cry go straight to his cock. “Like having someone see how good you are at taking my cock. You want John watching again, don’t you, want him to see you turn into a wreck as I fuck you…”

“Bri, _please_ …”

Brian took a long moment to prepare himself, mostly to enjoy Roger’s whines, before pushing inside with one smooth stroke and earning a long, loud moan.

“Tell me, would you like it?” Brian grinned, bending down to nip at Roger’s ear before stifling his own moan as Roger’s hips bucked up.

“Yes,” Roger managed, his voice ragged and broken as Brian began to move. “Yes – god – watching you fuck me – god – then you fucking John – or Freddie fucking – all of us…”

Brian attached his mouth to Roger’s skin, sucking a hickey into his shoulder to try and stop the mental images, but they kept coming. What would it be like to fuck Freddie? Or John? Or see them fucking Roger?

_All of us…_

And then an idea he’d never had before – never _wanted_ before – crept into his mind and would not disappear.

What would it be like to be fucked by Roger? To have Rog bending him over things, to have Rog buried to the hilt inside him…he reached around to start stroking Roger’s cock. Roger obviously loved it. Would Brian? Was that something Roger would agree to try? He wasn’t sure he’d trust anyone else to do it.

His brain provided a perfect picture of Roger pinning him down and, before he even realised, Brian was throwing his head back as he came, shuddering. Below him, Roger was crying out his name, hips jerking, and Brian only just managed to get his arms around him in time to guide them both carefully to the floor, rather than just collapsing.

“Mm,” Roger mumbled into Brian’s neck. “That was hot. If I’d known you’d react that well I’d have suggested it months ago.”

Brian chuckled softly.

“To be honest, I didn’t realise I was into it until tonight.”

Roger managed to sit up a little straighter and kissed Brian slowly, lazily.

“We should suggest it.”

“Mm.” Brian really wasn’t thinking about anything other than Roger at this point. “Maybe later. I want my angel all to myself tonight.”

Roger grinned, managing to get to his feet. “Then lead me home, bright star, because I’ll all yours.”

Brian grinned back.

He’d bring the other idea up to Roger later.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo I always feel good when I finish a Liar part! Sorry this one's a bit short!
> 
> I am sorry for all the delays with my writing. I'm currently running a weird schedule. I'm trying to write more though! Hopefully the next part won't take so long.


End file.
